Cinta Yang Salah
by Cherry Uzumaki
Summary: Cinta yang ia rasakan adalah sesuatu kesalahan. Dia, Namikaze Sakura mencintai sang adik Namikaze Naruto. Ia mencoba melupakan perasaan itu namun ia tidak bisa. Ia sudah terlalu dalam mencintai sang adik. Incest here. Narusaku Always


Sakura menyambut antusias kelahiran adiknya hari ini. Gadis kecil berusia tiga tahun itu memang sudah lama menunggu kelahiran sang adik. Bahkan ketika masih dalam perut, ia selalu berbicara pada adiknya agar segera keluar agar mereka bisa main bersama.

Ia dan ayahnya, Namikaze Minato menunggu di depan ruang persalinan. Hingga beberapa jam kemudia dokter keluar, mengabarkan bahwa Namikaze Khusina melahirkan dengan selamat dan mendapatkan seorang putra. Tak ayal khabar bahagia itu pun membuat Sakura senang. Ia langsung menggenggam tangan ayahnya agar segera dipertemukan dengan adiknya.

Minato dan Dokter pun terkekeh mendengar permintaan Sakura yang sangat antusias itu. Dengan lembut dokter itu mengelus kepala sakura sayang.

"Ibumu belum bisa ditemui, cantik. Ibumu harus istirahat sekarang," ucap dokter itu yang diketahui bernama Hatake Kakashi.

Mata bulat hijaunya Sakura berkedip sesaat. "Kenapa?" Tanyanya dengan suara khas anak-anak yang ingin tahu.

Kedua orang dewasa yang ada disitu terkekeh pelan, "itu karena ibumu memang harus istirahat, Saku-chan. Nanti, setelah istirahat kau boleh melihatnya. Ok!" Ucap ayahnya memberikan jawaban yang sangat sederhana dan mudah dipahami.

"Ooo..." Sakura mengangguk-anggukkan kepala. Menandakan bahwa keterangan itu bisa diterima oleh logika anak-anaknya.

Kakashi tersenyum dibalik maskernya, sekali lagi mengelus kepala Sakura dengan lembut sebelum dia minta ijin pamit.

"Saya permisi dulu, Minato-_san._"

Minato menundukkan kepalanya kecil, "terimakasih, Hatake-_san_."

Setelah kepergian Dokter kakashi, Minato menatap putri sulungnya itu.

"Ayo Saku... Kamu harus makan dulu kalau ingin bertemu adikmu. Kau belum makan kan?" Ucap Minato ketika Kakashi sudah pergi dari hadapan mereka.

"Hmm." Sakura manggut-manggut lagi. "Tapi setelah itu, ketemu adik baby ya, ayah?" Sepasang mata emerald bulat itu memandang Minato dengan penuh harap.

Minato terkekeh. Ia merapikan rambut putri sulungnya itu lalu menggendongnya. " Ya, setelah kau makan, sayang."

.

Namikaze Sakura tak pernah sebahagia ini, ketika melihat sang adik yang dia tunggu selama sembilan bulan dalam perut ibunya itu telah lahir ke dunia.

Dalam gendongan ayahnya, Sakura bisa melihat jelas sang rupa adiknya. Adik laki-lakinya yang tampan, memiliki rambut pirang seperti ayahnya, dan memiliki tanda lahir dipipinya.

"Kau senang Saku-chan?" Tanya sang ibu, Namikaze Khusina yang masih tampak lelah tapi tidak bisa menutupi perasaan bahagianya. Kini keluarganya lengkap sudah dengan hadirnya si kecil.

Sakura menatap ibunya lalu mengangguk riang. "Aku senang. Terimakasih ibu." Sakura segera memeluk ibunya tanpa menyakiti adiknya yang berada dalam gendongan sang ibu.

Khusina tertawa kecil dan mencium kening Sakura sayang. "lalu kau ingin beri nama adikmu apa, sayang?" Tanya Khusina lagi.

Sakura terdiam sebentar menatap adiknya. Tangan kecilnya memegang tangan kecil sang adik. Sedangkan kedua orangtuanya tampak menunggu jawaban dari sang putri.

"Ruru."

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya, sebuah senyuman manis terukir di bibir kecilnya. Wajahnya tampak bahagia.

"Namikaze Naruto, panggilannya Ruru."

Khusina dan Minato saling bertatap dan melemparkan senyum lembut satu sama lain.

"Ruru," ulang Khusina.

Khusina tersenyum mendengar nama yang dibuat sang kakak untuk adiknya. Khunisa menatap Minato, dan sang kepala keluarga pun mengangguk. Menyetujui nama pemberian Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum lebar. Ia mendekati adiknya lalu berbisik pelan.

"Namikaze Naruto," kata Sakura setengah berbisik telinga adiknya yang tertidur itu, "selamat datang di dunia, Ruru..."

Mendengar suara sang kakak, untuk pertama kalinya Namikaze Naruto membuka matanya, menatap sang kakak dengan sepasang mata biru laut, saat itu juga Sakura berjanji bahwa ia akan melindungi, melakukan apapun untuk adiknya.

Aneh memang. Tapi itulah yang dikatakan hati kecil Sakura.

Cinta Yang Salah

Naruto © Masashi Khisimoto

Rate : M

Pairing : NaruSaku, SakuGaa, NaruHina.

Fic abal yang sangat gaje, bikin muntah, pusing dan mual dll.

.

Warning: Incest, AU, Typo(nongol mulu), cerita gaje, alur lambat, PERPINDAHAN WAKTU SANGAT CEPAT dan kekurangan yang lainnya.

.

Summary: Cinta yang ia rasakan adalah sesuatu kesalahan. Dia, Namikaze Sakura mencintai sang adik Namikaze Naruto. Ia mencoba melupakan perasaan itu namun ia tidak bisa. Ia sudah terlalu dalam mencintai sang adik.

Chapter 1.

.

17 years later...

.

"Baiklah ayah. Aku akan mencari anak itu! Ayah dan ibu tidak usah cemas, aku tahu anak itu perginya kemana. Ya, sebaiknya ayah dan ibu dirumah saja tidak usah mencarinya. Ya ayah. Aku akan hati-hati." Sakura mematikan ponselnya dengan raut kesal. Ia merutuki kelakuan adiknya yang membuat cemas orangtuanya itu. Padahal hari sudah menjelang tengah malam. Ia tahu adiknya itu laki-laki dan bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri, tapi tetap saja Sakura tidak ingin adiknya itu bergaul dengan orang yang salah. Ia memandang Hpnya lagi, lokasi adiknya itu sudah ditemukan dengan melacak nomor Hpnya melalui GPS. Ia tahu tempat itu, sebuah tempat hiburan malam yang sangat disukai laki-laki.

Sakura mendecak kesal. Sebenarnya malam ini ia hanya ingin istirahat di rumah orangtuanya menikmati masa liburan kuliahnya. Tapi rupanya ayahnya menelpon dan memberitahu bahwa Naruto belum pulang ke rumah.

Ya Sakura memutuskan kuliah di luar kota, Sakura keluar dari rumah orangtuanya dan menyewa sebuah apartement mewah dan elit dekat kampusnya. Alasannya ia tidak ingin buang-buang waktu diperjalanan hanya menempuh perjalan jauh ke kampus. Dan hal itu membuat sang adik tersayang sedikit tidak suka dengan kepindahannya.

Semenjak kepindahan Sakura, Naruto mulai berulah. Pemuda itu sering keluyuran malam dan sering membolos sekolah hanya agar sang kakak mau kembali pulang ke nrumah. Bodoh memang adiknya itu. Orangtuanya bahkan meminta Sakura mengurungkan niatnya untuk kuliah di loar kota, menyuruhnya kuliah di dekat rumah mereka demi sang adik, tapi Sakura tetap pada pendiriannya untuk kuliah di luar kota. Ia yakin awal-awlanya saja adiknya seperti itu, lama kelamaan akan berubah dengan sendirinya. Tapi siapa sangka sudah tiga tahun berlalu adiknya itu malah semakin liar dan nakal. Orangtuanya sendiri pun bahkan sudah lepas tangan untuk menasehati Naruto.

Sakura memakirkan mobilnya hijaunya gioknya lalu bergegas masuk ke dalam sebuah klub malam yang cukup terkenal itu.

Ketika kaki jenjangnya masuk ke tempat itu, tentu saja dia sudah disuguhkan pemandangan-pemandangan yang sudah bisa ditebaknya. Ramai dan berisik. Ia memandang kesekelilingnya mencari sang adik. Tapi tampaknya ia akan sulit menemukannya karena tempat itu terlalu ramai dan remang.

Karena sibuk mencari adiknya, Sakura sampai tak sengaja menabrak salah seorang pengunjung klub malam itu. Dan orang itu marah-marah ketika minumannya tumpah ke bajunya.

"Hei! Apa-apaan kau ini!" Bentak laki-laki tersebut. Mau tak mau kini Sakura menjadi sedikit pusat perhatian disekelilingnya.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak sengaja," ucapnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya kecil.

Laki-laki itu tampak linglung karena mabuk. "Ck, kau mengotori jas mahalku. Dan kau harus menggantinya."

"Ya. Aku akan menggantinya. Tapi setelah aku menemukan adikku dulu, permisi."

Baru saja Sakura akan pergi dari tempat itu, tahu-tahu tangannya sudah dicekal erat.

Siapa bilang kau bisa pergi begitu saja, Hah! Setidaknya kau harus membayar perbuatanmu karena menyenggolku."

"Akhh..." Sakura memekik kesakitan pada tangannya. Baru saja laki-laki itu akan memeluk Sakura, seseorang sudah lebih dulu meninju laki-laki tersebut dengan kuatnya hingga jatuh tersungkur dengan pipi yang lebam.

'Brukkk!'

"Kyaaaa..."

Keributan pun tidak terelakkan lagi.

.

Seperti malam-malam biasanya, disinilah dia sekarang, di sebuah klub malam terkenal bersama teman-temannya. Sebenarnya ia tidak suka kesini, hanya saja teman-temannya memaksa dan ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi selain mengiyakan. Lagi pula berdiam diri di rumah hanya akan membuatnya bosan setengah mati. Semenjak kakaknya itu keluar dari rumah, ia jadi lebih suka berhura-hura di luar rumah dengan maksud agar kakaknya itu pulang ke rumah. Tapi nyatanya, kakaknya itu tetap tidak mau pulang.

Namikaze Naruto, pemuda berusia 17 tahun, tampan, berkulit tan seksi memiliki mata biru laut. Seorang mahasiswa yang terlahir dari keluarga kaya. Maklum ayahnya adalah direktur utama di perusahaan keluarganya. Terlihat dari jenis T-shirt dan jaket kulitnya yang bermerek, jelas dibeli dengan harga mahal. Banyak gadis yang menyukainya, bahkan menjadi salah satu idola sekolah setelah sahabatnya, Uchiha Sasuke. Sudah berpuluh-puluh surat cinta diterimanya atau pernyataan langsung dari fansnya tapi ia menolaknya dengan ramah. Bebeda dengan sahabatnya yang sangat dingin, yang jelasi-jelas menolak mereka dengan mentah tanpa memikirkan perasaan gadis-gadis itu.

"Kau tampak tak menikmati malam ini, kawan?" Seorang pemuda bertato segita dipipinya, menepuk bahu Naruto pelan.

Naruto meliriknya sebentar lalu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan memutar gelasnya pelan yang birisi minuman martini. Kiba mendudukkan dirinya disamping Naruto. Mengangkat tangannya, bersiul kecil memanggil sang bertender, meminta segelas dry martini.

Kiba melirik temannya yang masih tampak asyik dengan pikirannya sendiri. Entah apa yang dipikirkan temannya itu, tapi yang jelas ia tidak ingin menganggunya. Ia membiarkan temannya itu hanya berdiam diri sambil meminum minumannya sedangkan dirinya menikmati pemandangan di depannya. Para gadis yang sedang menggila dilantai dansa.

Beberapa menit pun berlalu lalu terdengar suara keributan tak jauh dari tempat duduk mereka. Awalnya Naruto tidak menghiraukannya, tapi ketika melihat helaian rambut pink membuatnya mempertajamkan penglihatannya.

Katakan bahwa ia tidak salah melihat. Ia belum terlalu mabuk sekarang, tapi ia melihat jelas helaian rambut pink itu seperti kakaknya. Dan benar saja, ketika lampu disko menyinari sesaat wajah gadis berpakaian gaun putih itu, dan benar saja itu adalah kakaknya. Tanpa pingkir panjang ia segera mendekati kakaknya.

'Akhhh..." Kakaknya menjerit kesakitan.

Naruto menggeram marah ketika milihat laki-laki itu menyakiti kakakknya, tanpa pikir panjang ia segera mencengkram erat tangan laki-laki itu yang mengenggam tangan kakaknya dan selanjutnya ia melayangkan tinjunya dengan kuat ke laki-laki tersebut.

'Kyaaaa...'

Keributan pun tak terelakkan lagi.

.

"Ruru?" Sakura terpekik kaget melihat siapa menghajar laki-laki tersebut. Naruto tampak murka, pemuda itu menghajar tanpa ampun laki-laki yang sudah tersungkur dilantai. Tidak ada yang boleh menyakiti kakaknya. Siapa pun yang berani menyakiti kakaknya, itu berarti mencari mati dengannya.

'Bugh!' Terus...

'Bugh!' Terus...

'Bugh!' Lagi...

Naruto tidak bisa menghentikannya, ia murka, ia marah orang yang menyakiti kakaknya. Ia sudah gelap mata.

"Naruto hentikan!" Sakkura menjerit keras saat Naruto tampak tak menghentikkan pukulannya pada laki-laki yang sudah tergelatak tak beradaya itu. Kejadian masa lalu segera berkelabat dikepalanya dan ia takut sekarang. Sekuat tenaga Sakura menarik tubuh Naruto yang jauh lebih besar dari tubuhnya, menjauh dari laki-laki yang sudah tak sadarkan diri itu. Bahkan kiba pun membantunya juga. Sesaat semuanya hening diantara alunan musik yang masih menggelegar dengan nyaring.

"Minggir _Nee-chan_! Biar aku menghajarnya karena sudah menyakitimu." Geram Naruto emosi.

Sakura segera menggeleng kepalanya dengan cepat. Baru kali ini lagi, ia melihat adiknya sangat mengerikan ketika marah. Seperti Naruto beberapa tahun yang lalu. Tidak. Ini bukan adiknya. Adiknya adalah orang baik, yang selalu ceria bukan seperti ini. Tak bisa dipungkiri betapa Sakura sangat ketakutan sekarang dan air matanya pun mengalir dengan derasnya. Ia tidak mau kehilangan adiknya lagi.

Sakura memeluk adiknya itu erat. "Hentikan! Hentikan Naruto! Sudah... Sudah cukup..."

Mendengar kakaknya menangis ketakutan seperti itu, membuat Naruto tersadar. Dengan cepat ia mengendalikan amarahnya. Naruto membelas pelukan kakaknya. Badan Sakura tampak bergetar karena ketakutan sekaligus karena menangis di dalam dekapannya.

"Kau pergilah kawan! Biar sisanya disni kami yang mengurusnya," ucap Kiba. Naruto memandang sahabatnya itu, berterimakasih. Kiba mengangguk.

Naruto segera membawa kakaknya itu keluar dari klub malam itu.

Dengan hati-hati Naruto membawa kakaknya masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Kakaknya itu tampak masih syok dengan kejadian tadi. Naruto segera memeluk kakaknya lembut, mengusap punggung kakaknya dengan pelan.

"_Nee-chan_?" Panggil Naruto lembut.

"Jangan... Jangan... Jangan begitu lagi, Ruru... Jangan..."

"Tidak lagi _Nee-chan_. Maaf N_ee-chan_, maafkan aku. Maafkan aku," ucap Naruto terus menerus meminta maaf pada kakak perempuannya itu. Dia baru ingat bahwa kakaknya itu tidak bisa melihat kekerasan yang seperti tadi. Ia ingat dulu ketika ia masih SMP, ia dulu pernah menghajar orang yang sudah menyakiti kakaknya, dan itu dilihat mata kepala Sakura sendiri. Gadis itu ketakutan dan menangis keras hingga pingsan. Ia tidak ingin adiknya itu berkelahi. Dan itu terulang lagi sekarang.

Sambil memeluk, Naruto terus mengatakan maaf kepada kakaknya itu.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ketika membuka matanya, hal yang pertama kali dilihat mata emeraldnya adalah warna pink dan segera dikenalinya adalah warna langit kamarnya. Ia tidak tahu sejak kapan ia berada dikamarnya. Setahunya tadi malam ia tertidur begitu saja di dalam mobil setelah puas menangis dalam dekapan Naruto.

Sakura bangkit, duduk di atas ranjang. Memandang sekeliling kamarnya. Tidak ada yang berubah. Semuanya masih sama seperti dulu ketika ia meninggalkan rumah.

"Syukurlah kau sudah bangun, sayang."

Seulas senyuman manis terukir dibibir Sakura ketika melihat siapa yang masuk ke kamarnya. Dengan cepat Sakura turun dari ranjangnya, menghampiri ibunya dan memeluknya erat.

"Ibu... Ibu... Aku kangen sama Ibu."

Khusina membalas pelukan putrinya itu sama eratnya. "Ibu juga kangen sama kamu sayang. Kangen sekali. Makanya jangan kuliah jauh-jauh, kuliah disni saja."

Sakura tertawa pelan. Ia mencium pipi ibunya lembut. "Aku tahu. Tapi Ibu tahu kan aku tidak bisa," ucapnya.

Khusina hanya bisa tersenyum sedih. Ia merapikan rambut anak gadisnya yang kini sudah besar. Lalu memeluknya sekali lagi. Ia masih rindu dengan putri cantiknya itu. Putri satu-satunya. Putrinya yang terpaksa keluar dari rumah karena perasaan terlarangnya dengan sang adik. Tanpa sadar air matanya turun.

Sakura terkekeh pelan ketika mendengar suara tangisan ibunya.

"Ya ampun, Ibu... Ibu masih saja suka menangis. Berapa usia Ibu sekarang Ne." Goda Sakura. Khusina tertawa, melepaskan pelukkannya. Sakura membantu ibunya menghapus air matanya. Ketika menyentuh air mata itu tanpa sadar air matanya pun juga turun membasahi kedua pipinya. Sakura merasa sangat bersalah membuat ibunya terbebani karena perasaanya terhadap sang adik. Ia tahu ibunya itu sangat khawatir padanya. Bahkan ia masih ingat dulu bagaimana ibunya menangis histeris ketika ia memberitahu perasaan telarangnya. Tentu saja ibunya memukulnya saat itu juga. Sakit yang ia dia rasakan pada tubuhnya tak sesakit yang dirasakan ibunya. Ibu mana yang mau mendengar dari mulut anak gadisnya sendiri bahwa dia mencintai adiknya.

Sampai kapan pun Sakura tidak akan bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri karena telah membuat ibunya menderita.

Khusina yang melihat air mata anaknya pun semakin terisak. Sebagai seorang ibu, ia tahu perasaan anaknya sekarang. Khusina segera memeluk putri sulungnya itu dengan erat.

"Jangan menangis, sayang. Jangan menangis."

Sakura terisak dengan hebat. "Aku... Aku... belum bisa menghilangkan perasaanku, ibu."

.

.

.

.

Tbc

A/N: Review sangat diharapkan, apa fict ini layak lanjut apa tidak, hehehee


End file.
